The Jedi
The Jedi The Jedi Order, later known as the Old Jedi Order and referred to as the Holy Order of the Jedi Knights, was an ancient monastic peacekeeping organization unified by its belief and observance of the Force, specifically the light side. The Jedi were the guardians of peace and justice in the Galactic Republic, and became perhaps the most well known of the various groups that relied on the Force for their power. Led by a series of Jedi Councils, the Order grew over the millennia despite facing many trials. Most often these threats were engineered by the Sith, the most prominent group of Force sensitives who wielded the dark side of the Force. During several Great Schisms, numerous Jedi broke away from the original Order due to differences in how they believed the Force should be wielded. The various impasses reached by the orthodox Jedi and the defectors led to several wars, including the Hundred-Year Darkness, after which the defectors were exiled and founded the Sith Empire. The Sith were eventually found by the Republic and their discovery led to the Great Hyperspace War, and a Sith invasion of Coruscant. The Jedi on Coruscant, led by Jedi Guardian Anavus Svag and Jedi Master Memit Nadill, successfully defended the planet and defeated the Sith. Again and again however, the Sith would be reborn from within the ranks of the Jedi Order, and many more wars would be fought. Additionally, the ancient Sith Empire had not been as completely destroyed as the Jedi believed, and over the next thousand years, it reformed and grew. A thousand years later, after the Great Sith War, the Sith Empire manipulated the Mandalorians into attacking the indolent Republic. The Jedi Council forbade the Order's members from participating in the following war, but two Jedi, Revan and Alek Squinquargesimus, garnered the support of many of their peers and entered the war on the side of the Republic. Prevailing after a long and bloody conflict, Revan and the Jedi who had followed him disappeared after the war's final battle. When they returned, they had turned to the dark side, and during the war that followed most of the Jedi Order was either destroyed or seduced by Revan's teachings. During the aftermath the Order was left numbering less than one-hundred Jedi. In light of this, the remaining members of the Jedi Council officially disbanded the Order. Shortly thereafter, nearly all the remaining Jedi were consumed by Darth Nihilus when they convened on Katar. However, the exiled Jedi Knight Meetra Surik defeated the Sith Triumvirate of Darth's Nihilus, Sion, and Traya, and reformed the Order with the help of the Lost Jedi. About three hundred years after the Jedi Civil War, the ancient Sith Empire had again become strong enough to directly challenge the Jedi and the Republic for control over the galaxy. The initial onslaught of the Sith Empire saw over half of the Republic's territory fall into Sith hands, but the Republic managed to check the Sith's advance in the Mid-Rim. After a time, the Sith Empire surprised the galaxy by offering a truce, which was accepted by the Republic. However, the Sith used the lull in the war to launch a surprise attack on Coruscant. The capture of the Republic capital allowed the Sith to extort many concessions from the Republic, and the resulting Treaty of Coruscant was slanted heavily in the Empire's favor. This began the Cold War, which lasted for about twenty years. Afterwards, the conflict began anew, and the Republic would eventually emerge victorious. Centuries later, the galaxy was again engulfed in a war between the Republic and the Sith. Led by Lord Hoth, the Jedi were able to regroup and push back the Sith, who eventually withdrew to the planet Ruusan. After seven long battles on Ruusan, the Sith were defeated and presumed wiped out. One of them managed to survive and reorganize the Sith Order. Though Darth Bane and the Sith Lords that followed in his footsteps remained hidden, they were patient. Millennia later, they revealed themselves, determined to have their revenge. At the height of a separatist crisis, the Republic was split in two and a war once again engulfed the galaxy. During the Clone Wars, the Republic's armies were once again led by the Jedi. During the war's first battle, nearly two hundred Jedi died before Master Yoda and a Clone army arrived to assist them. After nearly three years , the course of the war swung in the Republic's favor, and total victory for the Jedi and the Republic seemed in sight. However, the war itself was simply the penultimate stroke of the Sith Grand Plan, orchestrated by the Supreme Chancellor of the Republic, Palpatine, who was in fact a Sith Master. The Jedi eventually learned the truth, but could not stop the plan's execution; Palpatine turned Anakin Skywalker to the dark side and instigated the Great Jedi Purge. The Order was virtually annihilated by the Sith and betrayed by the Republic they had served for nearly all of it's existence. Only a few survived the Great Jedi Purge. However, Anakin Skywalker, with the indirect help of his son, Jedi Knight Luke Skywalker, eventually defeated the Sith, and Luke formed the New Jedi Order during the time of the New Republic. The New Jedi Order was the restored and reformed Jedi Order, in the wake of the Great Jedi Purge and subsequent fall of the Galactic Empire. The Jedi Knights, reduced in number to only a handful, were slowly restored, primarily under the leadership of Luke Skywalker, son of the former Jedi Knight Anakin Skywalker. Slow in developing, it existed for a number of years as a disparate group of Force-sensitives with various degrees of training. After a first attempt to train new Knights was thwarted by the Reborn Emperor, Luke Skywalker initiated the first formal training school for Jedi in decades—the Jedi Praxeum on Yavin 4. Starting with an initial group of twelve students, the Order slowly grew in numbers and stature, becoming a core part of the New Republic that sponsored it. This meant it was repeatedly targeted by enemies of the Republic, such as Imperial Admiral Natasi Daala, the Empire Reborn, and the Second Imperium. Members of the order were involved in many of the key conflicts in the galaxy during the prime of the New Republic, including the Nagai–Tof War, Operation Shadow Hand, the Black Fleet Crisis and the Corellian Crisis. This involvement culminated in the Jedi involvement in the Yuuzhan Vong War. Despite their commitment to defending the galaxy from this threat, the Order was vilified by the galaxy's citizens, and was betrayed on numerous occasions. Their involvement in the war cost nearly half the Order’s Knights. Out of this conflict, a more centralized Order was born. It would continue to grow and serve the galaxy for decades to come, until the Sith–Imperial War once again dispersed the Order and made its members fugitives. They subsequently returned to their place in the galaxy at the end of the Second Imperial Civil War. Jedi OCC Alignment - No lower than anarchist Training Philosophies Jedi Guardian Attribute requirement - None but high PS, PP, and PE are recommended. Force Points - ME + 1d6 + 2d6 per level starting at level 2 Powers: Battle Mind Enhance Ability Enhance Senses Force Defense Heal Self Telekinesis *Instructor gets Empathy *Weapon Master gets Force Strike Choose 1 at level 1 +1 at levels 3, 6, 9, 12, 15 Abilities: Lightsaber Defense *Ace gets Force Pilot *Peacekeeper gets Mettle Choose 3 at level one +1 at level 2,4,6,8,10,12,14 Techniques: Healing Trance Sense Surroundings Lightsaber Training: Form I (WP Lightsaber which includes long handle, dual phase, and shoto. May choose WP Lightsaber staff, WP Lightsaber pike, or WP Guard Shoto instead with gm approval) Choose a form from II - VI. (VII is up to the gm). Typically form IV or V is chosen. *Weapon Master may choose an additional form at levels 2,5,8,11,14 *All others may choose an additional form at levels 4,10 Treat like a skill using the level of the -Form- not the character to determine benefits. Combat Training: HtH - Zanji Shinjinken-Ryu (See rifts gmg) +2 attacks +4 initiative +1d4 to ps pp and pe Auto-dodge (see Juicer Rifts Ultimate Edition) 10+ save vs force powers +4d6 sdc +2d6 hp +4 save vs gases Auto save vs HF unless it's a Sith/Dark Side creature or spirit then +6 to save. Jedi Consular Attribute requirement - none but high IQ and MA are recommended. Force Points - ME + 1d6 + 1d6 per level starting at level 2 Powers: Malachia Friendship Empathy Force Defense Heal Self Telekinesis *Ambassador gets Affect Mind *Healer gets Heal Another *Seer gets Farseeing Choose 3 at level 1 +1 at levels 3, 6, 9, 12, 15 Abilities: Lightsaber Defense *Scholar gets Psychometry Choose 1 at level one +1 at level 2,4,6,8,10,12,14 Techniques: Healing Trance Sense Surroundings Lightsaber Training Form I (WP Lightsaber which included Long Handle, Dual Phase and Shoto. May choose WP Lightsaber staff, WP Lightsaber Pike, or WP Guard Shoto instead with gm approval) Choose a form from II - VI. (VII is up to the gm) Typically form VI is chosen. Choose an additional form at levels 5, 11 Treat like a skill using the -level- of the form not the character to determine benefits. Combat Training HtH - Judo (see Rifts GMG) +2 attacks +4 initiative +1d4 to IQ, MA and PE Auto-dodge (see Juicer Rifts Ultimate Edition) 10+ save vs force powers +3d6 SDC +1d6 HP +6 save vs gases Auto Save vs HF unless it's a Sith/Dark Side creature or Spirit then +4 to save. Jedi Sentinel Attribute requirement - none but above average attributes are recommended. Force points - ME + 1d6 + 2d4 per level starting at level 2 Powers: See Force Enhance Senses Force Defense Heal Self Telekinesis *Technician gets Mech-Deru *Law Enforcer get Force Strike Choose 2 at level 1 +1 at levels 3, 6, 9, 12, 15 Abilities: Lightsaber Defense Aware *Investigator gets Psychometry Choose 2 at level one +1 at level 2,4,6,8,10,12,14 Techniques: Healing Trance Sense Surroundings Lightsaber Training: Form I (WP Lightsaber which included Long Handle, Dual Phase and Shoto. May choose WP Lightsaber Staff, WP Lightsaber Pike, or WP Guard Shoto instead with gm approval) Choose a form from II - VI. (VII is up to the GM) Typically form III is chosen. Choose an additional form at levels 4, 11 Treat like a skill using the level of the -Form- not the character to determine benefits. Combat Training HtH - Kendo (see Rifts GMG) +2 attacks +4 initiative +1d4 to PE +1d4 to TWO of the following: IQ, MA, PS, PP Autododge (see Juicer Rifts Ultimate Edition) 10+ save vs Force Powers +3d6+3 SDC +2d4 HP +5 save vs gases Auto save vs HF unless it's a Sith/Dark Side Creature or Spirit then +5 to save. OCC Skills: Speak Native Language +40% Literate Native Language +30% Speak Basic +40% Literate Basic +30% Radio Basic +25% Math Basic +30% General Repair and Maintenance +25% Pilot Land Speeder or Speeder Bike +20% Computer Operation +20% Swimming +15% MOS get a +20% bonus where applicable Jedi Guardian MOS Weapon Master: Choose 3 Physical Choose 4 Ancient WP Armourer/Field Armourer Instructor: Astronomy History Biology Xenology Jedi Lore Sith Lore Choose 2 Lightsaber skills (wp dual blade, wp shoto, wp pike, jar'kai, etc) Ace: Navigation Astrogation Read Sensors Weapon Systems Choose 4 piloting skills Peacekeeper: Galactic Law Pick 2 languages Pick 1 Piloting Detect Ambush Streetwise Intelligence Detect Concealment Jedi Consular MOS Ambassador: Galactic Law Choose 3 languages Choose 3 literacy (Usually match) Research Healer: First Aid Paramedic Holistic Medicine Read Sensors Entomological Medicine Biology Xenology Field Surgery Seer: Surveillance Systems Intelligence Astrology History Research Psychology Philosophy Cryptography Scholar: Literature Jedi Lore Sith Lore Galactic Lore History Art Mythology Anthropology Jedi Sentinel MOS Technical: Computer Programming Basic Electronics Basic Mechanics Jury Rig Choose 4 skills from electrical and/or mechanical (May also choose computer hacking) Law Enforcer: Galactic Law Streetwise Detect Concealment Detect Ambush Read Sensors Sector law (pick a sector) Pick 1 WP Eyeball a fella (see rifts ultimate vagabond) Investigator: Galactic Law Streetwise Intelligence Interrogation Detect Concealment Surveillance Systems Criminal Sciences Find Contraband Occ Related Skills: Choose 5 +1 at levels 2,4,7,9,12,14 Communication - any +15% Cowboy - none Domestic - +5% Electrical - Basic only if not Technical MOS. Technical MOS is any. +10% Espionage - None unless Peacekeeper, Law Enforcer, or Investigator then any. +10% Horsemanship - any +15% Mechanical - Basic or Automotive only unless Technical MOS then any +10% Medical - First Aid or Paramedic only +15% Military - Any +10% Physical - Any +10% where applicable Pilot - Any +10% Pilot Related - Any +15% Rogue - None unless Peacekeeper, Law Enforcer, or Investigator then any +10% Science - any +15% Technical - +15% WP Ancient - None unless Weapon Master then any. WP Modern - None unless Weapon Master then any. Wilderness - Any +15% Secondary Skills: Choose 4 +1 at levels 3,5,8,13,16 Money: Funds needed are usually supplied by the Order or the Republic as necessary. Typically 1d6x1000 credits are given with remaining funds expected to be returned at the end of a mission. More can be requested depending on the mission. Note: new Jedi order era Jedi have their own financial resources as well as each Jedi possibly having financial resources of their own instead of the republic/alliance supplying funds by and large. Weapons: The only weapon typically carried by a Jedi is their Lightsaber/Light weapon. The most notable exception to this is the Weapon Master. They typically have a weapon for each WP they possess, and typically only carry 1D4 weapons on their person including their Lightsaber. A Jedi may possess additional weapons at the discretion of the GM Note: New Jedi Order, Jedi, are much more likely to carry additional weapons on their person. Equipment: Clothing, Jedi generally only have their Jedi robes and rarely if ever wear anything else. They may have a set of dress clothes for special functions, or flight suits. Note: New Jedi Order Jedi will typically have work clothes, dress clothes, and flight suits in addition to their robes. Some may have entire wardrobes depending on their missions or appointed positions. Accommodation: Jedi staying at Jedi facilities (Temple, Academy, etc) are given free room and board. Accommodations are typical a small room with a bed, meditation chair, comm/data terminal, and bathroom facilities. While in the field, the Order will typically arrange for accommodations, or the Jedi them self will arrange for it. Note: New Jedi Order, Jedi, are allowed to marry and as such are given accommodations accordingly. This includes child accommodation if a child is born to the couple. Also, some Jedi have private residences away from Jedi facilities. There are also a number of safe houses around the galaxy. Travel: Travel is generally arranged by the order. In some cases the Jedi may be supplied with a craft to take themselves wherever they need to go. These craft are returned to the order upon completion of the mission typically. Note: New Jedi Order ,Jedi, typically have a craft they use regularly and is considered "theirs". Usually an X-Wing fighter. Some Jedi may even have their or personal vehicles and/or starships. Cybernetics: Does not start with any. Can and will get prosthetics (bio systems typically) to recover from wounds and injuries.